Loki Vs Mjoinir
by pmsdevil01
Summary: Loki and Thor spar. Bad summary. Hopefully better story. No slash ever!


Hi everybody! I feel so bad that I haven't been updating my other story so I managed to crank out this little one shot to make up for it. I will be writing more for Saving Loki part 2 soon. Just bare with me. Enjoy!

Bad day for Loki

Loki awoke to the sun streaming through his bedroom windows. He sighed, today was not a day he was looking forward to starting. Loki promised his brother Thor, that he would spar with him today. Normally, he did not mind training with Thor but now Thor had Mjonir. Which was a powerful hammer forged out of a star. Loki was a very capable fighter but he still was not eager to go up against that kind of power.

He sighed again and silently hoped Thor would get distracted with something else and forget to spar today. Then Loki could get some reading done. His hopes were crushed a few minutes later when Thor burst into his room. Loki let out a huff of air and lifted himself up on his elbows. "Thor, you must learn to knock."

Thor laughed. "Good to see you awake brother. I was beginning to worry you had fallen ill." Thor plopped down on the bed next to Loki's legs and caused the bed to wobble.

Loki fell back onto his pillow. "I enjoy sleeping in Thor. It helps me replenish my magic. This is not new."

Thor smiled. "Well then, you should have enough energy for sparring." His slapped Loki's leg. "Get dressed Loki. Then we will be on our way."

Loki groaned then dragged himself out of bed and proceeded to get ready. While Loki was busying himself with his morning routine, Thor went to the door and requested food for his brother. By the time Loki was done his food had arrived. Thor placed it down in front of Loki's usual seat and waited while Loki ate.

When Loki was done Thor ushered him out of the room like a puppy needing a walk. Loki laughed and the two brothers made their way to the sparring room. Sif and the warriors three were already there sparring but stopped when they saw the two princes. Loki frowned, he barely wanted to be here and now he had an audience.

Loki sighed and grabbed his Staff while Thor grabbed Mjonir. When Loki walked past the four observers he heard them laugh and Sif whisper. "He wont last a minute." Loki glared at them and said. "Glad to see you all enjoying yourselves from the sidelines. It's funny, you four are the greatest warriors of Agard and yet I'm the one going up against Thor today. I can see why you're laughing. That really is quite amusing." The group frowned and glared back which made Loki smile. Thor interrupted the starring contest from across the room. "Come on Loki, you can terrorize our friends later." Loki gave them one last glare then walked over the the center of the room where Thor was.

Loki and Thor bowed and clapped each other on the shoulder. The match started right after, both men were skilled fighters which made the match interesting. Loki was surprised he was fairing this well against Thor. He was starting to think that me might actually win when he heard Sif call him a cheater. Those words hurt Loki for some odd reason and it distracted him from the fight long enough for Thor's hammer to collide with his head and send him to the ground. Loki heard Thor call his name but couldn't find the strength to respond. The world started to spin which caused him to feel very dizzy. He saw Thor hovering over him with concern in his eyes. He tried to stay awake but it soon became to difficult and everything went black.

Thor was very impressed with Loki at the moment. His brother's fighting skills had improved. He was having fun sparring with his brother and was anticipating a long match until he heard Sif call Loki a cheater. He saw Loki get distracted by this, but was already mid-swing and couldn't prevent his hammer from smashing into his brother. Loki fell and Thor dropped Mjonir and rushed to his brother. His friends were there trying to help but he ignored. Instead, he kneeled down and checked Loki for injury. He gently lifted Loki's head to place it on his lap and panicked when his hand came back bloody. He used his free hand to tap Loki on the cheek and tried to get him to focus. Loki's eyes were drooping and glazed over. He could tell Loki was losing the fight to stay conscious which made Thor's worry grow. Loki's eyes rolled up and he went limp in Thor's arms. "Loki!" Loki remained still and Thor spurred into action. He lifted his brother into his arms and walked as quickly as he could toward the healing rooms.

On his way his there he ran into his parents. They both panicked and immediately asked him what happened but he ignore them and continued walking, knowing they would follow. Thor made it to the healing room and the guards opened the doors. He walked In and placed Loki down on a bed and demanding someone tend to him. Once he was sure Loki was being looked after, he addressed his parents. "Mother, Father, I'm very sorry for ignoring you both before. I was just concerned about getting Loki here. Forgive me." He bowed his head slightly and waited for them to speak.

Frigga lifted his head with her hand and looked him in the eye. "It is alright my son. Just tell us what happened."

Thor frowned. His face showed how guilty he felt. "We were sparring and Loki got distracted, but I was already mid swing and Mjoinir hit Loki in the head. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Frigga frowned and wrapped her arms around her oldest. "It is alright Thor. It was not your fault." She held him for a moment then went to check on her youngest. Leaving Thor alone with his father.

Odin frowned. "You may not have hurt your brother intentionally but it happened nevertheless. I think it would be wise to take Mjoinir from you until you learn to be more responsible."

Thor nodded. " I understand father."

Odin nodded. "Good, now let us tend to Loki."

Both men walked over to the bed that held their youngest member. Thor looked at Loki and couldn't help thinking how small and innocent he looked. Thor's guilt increased. He was supposed to protect his little brother, not hurt him. He swore to himself that he was going to do better. A healer approached and interrupted his thoughts. He addressed the healer. "How is my brother?"

The healer bowed and answered Thor. "He has a severe concussion. It will take him at least a week to recover completely but I think he will be fine as long as he rests. He can return to his chambers as soon as he wakes up. He will however, need someone to keep an eye on him for the first day or so."

Odin thanked the healer and they watched him retreat back to his work. Odin walked up to Loki and took his hand. "Get well soon my son." He kissed him on his head then left to tend to other matters.

Frigga took a seat to the right of Loki's bed and busied herself with fixing his blanket and smoothing his hair while talking to him.

Thor took the seat opposite his mother and gently took Loki's other hand. After a few hours, Frigga left and told Thor to inform her when her baby awakes. Thor nodded and hugged his mother, then went back to watching over Loki. A couple more hours went by before Thor felt himself start to nod off.

Some time later Thor was woken up by a healer. He did not know when he fell asleep but was told he was only sleeping for a few hours. He turned to the healer and asked. "Why did you choose to wake me now?"

The healer smiled slightly. "I thought you would like to take a break and rest in your own chambers my prince. Perhaps get some food as well"

Thor shook his head. "No, I will not leave until Loki is awake. Have someone bring me a meal."

The healer nodded and went to fulfill his request. Thor turned to Loki and brushed a strand of hair from Loki's face. "Come on little brother. Please wake up. There is so much exploring we could be doing." Loki did not respond to Thor's words and Thor frowned. He heard the healer return and turned to take the food she had. "Thank you." She nodded and he was left alone once again. He finished his food quickly and set the plate on the small table next to Loki's bed. He leaned back in his chair and was beginning to doze off again when Sif and the warriors three entered the room. He turned to addressed them but made no move to stand up.

Sif took in Thor's disheveled appearance and spoke. "Thor, you should take a break and get cleaned up."

Thor looked at her with an unpleased look. "No, I will not leave his side. I will be fine."

Sif sighed. "Stop being so stubborn Thor. He will be fine. There's nothing you can do for him right now. I will watch him if that makes it easier."

Thor let out a small but scary laugh. "You're the one that distracted Loki in the first place Sif. If you hadn't acted like a child and accuse him of cheating he would not be lying here right now. He is a skilled fighter and a prince and you will show him more respect."

Sif felt slightly guilty but also annoyed. It was not unheard of for Loki to use his magic to his advantage and she was about to tell Thor that but stopped. She saw the distraught look on his face and decided it was not the time to argue. "I'm sorry Thor. I will apologize to Loki when he is well." She pushed past the three warriors and left.

Fandral looked at Thor with a smile. "I think that is the first time Sif agreed to apologize to anyone." He clapped Thor on the shoulder. "That is quite a feat Thor."

Thor smiled back. "Yes, she is a stubborn woman." He looked at his loyal friends and said. "Go about your day my friends. I will inform you when Loki is feeling better." The three warriors went up to Loki and told him to get well soon then left. Thor smiled. He was glad that they did not dislike Loki as much as Sif. Thor stretched and was about to take a nap when he heard Loki whisper. "Sif will never actually apologize. Still, Fandral's right, getting Sif to back down is impressive."

Thor beamed at Loki. "Brother, I am so pleased you are awake." He saw Loki struggle to open his eyes before he managed to get them fully opened. Thor had seen many beautiful things, but none of them compared to seeing Loki staring back at him. He placed his hand on Loki's head. "How are you feeling little one?"

Loki pondered this question for a moment. "I feel dizzy and very tired but alright considering."

Thor nodded and left his side only to tell the guards to inform their parents that Loki was awake. Then sat back down and took Loki's hand into his own. "We were worried about you little one. When you fell I thought for a second that I had delivered a fatal blow."

Loki smiled. "I can not be killed that easily Thor." He saw the guilt in Thor's eyes and sighed. He had a feeling he was not going to be allowed out of Thor's sight for a long time. "I don't blame you brother. I shouldn't have let Sif's words distract me. Next time I fully intend on beating you."

Thor laughed. "It will be a good fight brother." He paused and sighed. "Whether you blame me or not I am still sorry. I promise to be more careful in the future." Loki nodded and Thor gently squeezed his hand. A healer chose that moment to check on Loki.

The healer was looking the young prince over when the king and queen entered the room. Frigga immediately rushed to her son's side and started doting on him. Odin asked how his son was. The healer bowed in respect and spoke. "He is fine. His eyes are a little unfocused and he seems to be dizzy but that will clear up with more rest. He can go to his chambers as soon as he is ready." The healer turned his attention towards Loki. "However, should you experience severe nausea or your dizziness get worse, you come straight back." Loki's nod satisfied the man and he left the royal family alone.

Loki was relieved to hear he was well enough to go to his own room. He felt exposed here. His mother was still fussing over him. "Mother I promise you I'm alright. You can stop hovering."

Frigga smiled. "It is a mother's right to take care of her baby when he is hurt." Loki frowned at the use of the name baby. "Fine, fine. I'll stop fussing over you." She kissed his head and gave him a hug. "I'll come check on you later." Frigga gave Loki one more hug then left the room.

Odin stepped up to the bed and placed his hand on top of Loki's head. "I'm glad to see you awake my son. Are you sure you're alright?"

Loki smiled. It was not often that he received affection from his father. "I'm alright father, thank you. I just want to be in my own room." Loki pushed himself up off the bed and would've hit the floor If Odin and Thor did not catch him.

Odin was worried. "Perhaps you should rest here for now Loki."

Loki stubbornly shook his head. "No, I can't stand this place. I need to get away from the horrible smell of sick people."

Thor and Odin laughed. Odin spoke. "That is something that will never change my son. You never liked being In here. I remember when you were young you had a high fever that would take down a grown man and yet you still fought us when we brought you here."

Loki laughed. "Well, that just means we should make our escape now."

Thor laughed. "Loki, you are not a prisoner here." He laughed for a minute then composed himself a little. "I will take him father. I'm sure you are very busy."

Odin smiled. "Very well. Look after him Thor." He turned to Loki. "You are not allowed to do anything but rest for the next couple of days. If I find out you're trying to practice magic in your state I'll bring you back here myself." Odin chuckled when Loki pouted then left the room.

Thor chuckled. "I would not defy him brother. I believe his words to be true." He looked at Loki and noticed his eyes start to droop and his body start to sway. Thor swung Loki's right arm over his shoulder and tightened his hold. He walked slowly and carefully to Loki's room. People stared as they walked by but Thor payed them no mind. His main focus was on getting Loki back to bed. He made it to Loki's room and got the door open. He pulled the blankets down and lifted Loki onto the bed. After he pulled his boots and outer layers off he covered his brother up. By this time, Loki was already asleep again. Thor smiled and kissed his baby brother's head. He went to leave but stole one more glance towards Loki. He swore he would be more careful when sparring, and not let anyone else harm Loki if he could help it, and if he couldn't, he swore to seek revenge.

Ok. One shot done! Still working on my multi-chapter story. Hope you liked this :) Reviews are a writers candy!


End file.
